


Escapism

by TheKnit_orious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Exhibitionism, Feelings, Gay, Hand Jobs, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnit_orious/pseuds/TheKnit_orious
Summary: Keith is bad at handling his feelings and Lance wants to help him in his own way.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith had always been slightly rebellious. What could he say? He didn’t take well to people telling him what to do- especially when they were high and mighty about it. Or snappy. Had he been sober he would have felt a little guilty. He’d purposely took it upon himself to directly disobey Shiro’s order about not wondering the alien planet they were on. The local's culture didn’t mesh well with their own. They were rambunctious. Socialized. Party oriented and ready to throw a celebration at any given moment for any reason. They also held a more liberal opinion about mind altering space drugs. While team Voltron was always respectful of other planets way of life it was a given that sometimes human culture or even altean culture wouldn’t work well. 

Team Voltron had to remain as clear headed as possible. It was their duty; they were protectors. At any given moment there could be trouble. To be fair, Keith never intended to partake in the “Mind-altering drugs,” part of the culture. That was a pretty big no-no for the team for obvious reasons. Anything remotely foreign and not associated with earth could kill them. Easily. All Keith wanted to do was get out. Away from the suffocating walls of the castle where everything was sterile metal and white walls. He’d never been particularly sociable but living in close quarters with a small group of people had made him more receptive to experience different cultures and talking freely with more aliens.

It wasn’t like he hated everyone. They were family for the most part but going through space for weeks and months on end without contact with anyone else was infuriating. How long had it truly been? Years? In the void of space, time was almost impossible to tell. Coran had been kind enough to set up a clock that followed earth time for them but the numbers seemed hollow with no day or night cycle to back them up. Even Shiro, one of the people who he trusted with his life, would get on his nerves sometimes. 

In some ways, he was the same as he had always known him: Strong-willed, charismatic, calm and kind. But things were also different. Nobody would be the same after what Shiro went through though. He was more reserved now. Serious. In the worst of times it was like he wasn’t even there. Keith saw it. Shiro was good at hiding it, especially from the rest of the team but Keith hardly ever missed how he would seemingly shut down for days at a time. His temper was shorter. His appetite small. Sometimes fights would be rough when Voltron had to do their duty. The PTSD, no matter how he tried, did affect him. It didn’t matter how much he tried to hide or deny it.

A part of Keith didn’t blame him. But another deeper part was hurt. Selfish. Shiro was different now and since he was the leader he didn’t let people in as often anymore. Keith gathered he felt there was no room for weakness. No room to burden the team with his own mind when in comparison to saving the entire galaxy his health seemed like a trivial matter. He was silently suffering while everyone leaned on him but in the end, he wouldn’t let himself lean on anyone else. He had always been like that. It was one of his biggest weaknesses. Hell, it’d even cost him a relationship on earth.

Despite Keith’s best efforts to be patient and understanding neither of those traits were his strong suit. He felt angry. And when he was in the intergalactic party hub of the current galaxy drunk and high off his ass it was a little easier to ignore the anger and the hurt. The first drink had been pretty okay. It was a little off from the stuff he was used to. More potent it seemed, having a similar effect to the alcohol he was used to on earth. A small scan with his handheld com proved there were no immediately harmful elements to the drink. The device came in handy for the most part. The only thing was that Keith never paid attention to the actual effects it listed. He just wanted to make sure he was greenlit to not die. 

Then he was off. He pounded more drinks, flavors mingling with the dizziness of his head and making him want to sway to the pulse pounding music that made the walls vibrate. It was enough to block out everything that was causing him turmoil.  _ Perfect. _

It was hours before anyone found him. He’d done many things he’d regretted before, but he couldn’t find any of the conscience to feel guilty about that right now. The drinks apparently were laced with drugs. He figured it out when he was on the second. That’s when it really started hitting him. The tingling sensation coursed through Keith and left him feeling light and off kilter. Not the dizzy that knocked you on your ass but the dizzy that made you want to shake your head back and forth because it felt like a fun thing to do. Feeling a hand grasp his arm. Keith looked to his side, finding the over concerned face of Lance looking at him with the funniest expression he’d ever seen.

Keith Laughed. Bent over and breathless. He couldn’t help it- it looked like Lance was on the receiving end of a prank. His own voice sounded foriegn to his ears. When was the last time he’d laughed this hard? What was Lance even doing here? Lance said something he didn’t hear over the pulsing music and before he could protest he was being dragged outside into the cool night air. Colored lights were all around them- some floating in the air. It was part of the planets nighttime lighting. He stared at them. They were almost like bubbles; dreamy and ethereal.

“Keith!” 

He was brought back to reality and his head whipped up to Lance’s face. They were close now and Lance had taken Keith’s shoulders in his hands, giving him a small shake.

“You’re really pretty,” Keith stated unabashedly. His filter was gone and he didn’t even realize it. There was no embarrassment, no conscience to tell him not to say that. He was just honest. He couldn’t be anything other than honest right now, especially when Lance seemed to be inches away. Lance stared at him, wide-eyes searching over his face. Keith leaned in for a kiss.

“Okay- you’re completely gone!” Lance exclaimed, pushing Keith back. He could see the red on his face in the low light. Keith giggled again. 

“What? It’s true. You’re the...you’re the prettiest man I’ve ever seen,” Keith slurred.

Lance let out a choking noise. “We’re going back to the castle. Now,” He commanded, taking Keith’s wrist. He immediately ripped himself away.

“No! I don't want to!” He exclaimed, his mood taking a nosedive at the command.

“We’re going before everybody else notices in the morning- I don’t want you to get in trouble with Shiro again.” Lance looked back at Keith, expression uncharacteristically serious.

“Fuck Shiro!” Keith yelled.

Lance’s face fell, confused and perturbed all at once. “ _ What _ ? What is your problem? Look, I know he can be a bit of a hardass sometimes but-”

“He doesn’t even talk to me anymore! Nothing! Silence- like he doesn’t trust me. I don’t want to...to-to go back and have him look at me like that.”

“Hey! What do you expect when you go and do stuff like this!? We’ve been here for only  _ two days! _ He’s worried about you!”

“Well I’m worried about him!” Keith yelled, feeling a storm brew in his chest. He backed into a bench, letting his knees give way as he sat. 

“I don’t know what to do Lance- ever since...ever since he was gone back on earth, when he came back he- he… just never talks anymore. We were close! So close! So close we could do anything and now all he does is… AGH!” Keith pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes to block out the rest of the scenery. Everything was spinning now.

Lance took a step forward. He looked like something dawned on him just then. Like he understood. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, frowning deeply. Keith spoke before Lance decided to say anything else.

“Just let me… I don’t know what to do. I just don’t want to go back,” Keith said, hugging himself. “Not right now.”

Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair in stress and letting them fall at his sides. “Fuck…” He let out. He fidgeted some more, an internal battle brewing in his head.

“If you’re going to do shit like this then… Let’s make a deal.” He finally said.

Keith let his hands fall away, looking at Lance suspiciously. But his interest was piqued. 

“Okay. What kind of deal?”

“You come back to the castle with me tonight-” Keith opened his mouth to say something, looking irritated but Lance held his hand to his mouth to stop him. “AND. If you ever want to go out and do something like this again I have to come with you.”

Keith, mulled it over in his head. Lance dropped his hand, looking at him for an answer. 

“Why?” Keith asked.

“I don’t want you to do something too stupid.”

Keith let out a small laugh. “This is weird- people are supposed to do that for you. You’re trouble. You’re the stupid one.” 

“Then you’re just as stupid as I am,” Lance said, a smile crossing his lips. “I take that back; you’re definitely a lot stupider than me right now.”

Keith rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. “Fine.” 

“Good, now let’s go,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s arm again. This time he didn’t do anything and let himself be dragged back to the castle. He stumbled on the way there, leaning against Lance in his stupor. When they made it back Lance led him to his room, both of them sneaking through the dimly lit halls to try and not disturb anyone. Keith had to admit that as the alcohol and drugs wore off he began to feel heavier. Sleepier. He hardly remembered Lance pulling his shoes off or throwing a blanket on him. 

He wanted Lance to stay, he just didn’t know how to say it.

Keith was surprised when the following day it was like last night never happened. Shiro wasn’t pulling him aside to lecture him about his bad habits. In his defence Keith hadn’t been out in a while. Most of his excursions didn’t involve getting smashed. In the first couple of hours at least. He’d always find his way home. He’d always be ready to go for the next mission. He’d always have a spare bottle of liquor in his closet. Or two… or three.

Keith didn’t want to admit he was developing a problem. It was a lot easier to ignore everything then it was to actually deal with it, especially when they were having trouble establishing a pact with the locals of this planet. Something about cultural customs? Keith didn’t know. Diplomacy was something he didn’t participate in much, that was usually left to Alurra, Coran, and Shiro. They were the charismatic ones.

Speaking of ignoring stuff Keith snuck through the halls, passing Lance’s door and pausing. He remembered their deal with a surprising amount of clarity. It was really the only thing that stood out during that night. He shuffled on his feet, debating about whether or not to knock on his door. 

He could just say he forgot.

Keith didn’t have much time to mull over the thought as the door slid open, revealing a tired looking Lance in his pajamas. He seemed surprised to Keith, rubbing at one eye.

“Oh. Hey.” Lance greeted.

“Hey.”

There was a small stretch of silence between them. “Soooo,” Lance drew out, looking significantly more awake. “Where you goin’?”

“You know. Out.” Keith replied casually. Lance nodded. 

“Let me get dressed.”

Keith was so taken aback that he just stood there as the door slid closed again. Lance was really serious about this, wasn’t he? No questions asked about why, he just went with it. In a few minutes they were off, Lance dressed in his usual get up and following Keith quietly through the halls as they exited the castle out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith had to admit that having Lance there was a little better. At least he was with somebody he knew and not just out on his own where anything could have him. A part of him missed the thrill of the unknown while another, far more rational part, was thankful for Lance’s company. He kept him grounded, but not in a way that annoyed him. Team Voltron eventually established a treaty and alliance before they were off to the next planet and the cycle continued. They would land somewhere and, if they were able, they’d go off into the night when nobody was looking to let off steam.

Lance didn’t partake at first. Content to just sip on whatever non-alcoholic space drink was available but eventually Keith convinced him to have at least a couple. Let loose. Relax. That’s what they were here for, to not have to worry about all of the restrictions they were subjected to.

That’s how the sex started. When both of their inhibitions were low and there were no responsibilities to stop them.  

Apparently, Lance wasn’t as unattracted to Keith as he claimed to be. One minute they were sitting in a booth, laughing about something inconsequential and the next Keith was leaning in. This time Lance didn’t push him away. It started tentatively. Slow. He was definitely surprised when Lance was the one to grab the collar of Keith’s shirt and pull him closer, tongue flicking out of his mouth and running over his bottom lip. 

To be fair Lance didn’t leave much room for argument and Keith wasn’t about to protest. Grappling Lance’s coat he pulled their bodies closer, mouth moving down to kiss Lance’s jaw line and nip at his neck and collar bone. Lance let out a breathy gasp, one he could barely hear over the music. Keith’s pants felt significantly tighter. Nobody paid much mind to either of them. The thrum of the club sent tremors through the seat and through their bodies. Everything was bathed in shadows and red and blue light, filtering through the sea of dancers that were moving on the floor.

Eventually, they parted, breathless and red faced in the wake of their passion. Lance was the first to laugh and then Keith. 

“Holy shit!” Lance hissed. Keith pounded the rest of his drink in one swift motion, licking his lips and grabbing Lance’s hand. They began moving their way through the edge of the crowd, up some stairs and ducked into an empty, dark hall. Keith pushed Lance up against the cool cement and they resumed their make-out session, even more voracious than before. Lance keened as Keith grinded his hips and before he knew it Lance had those long legs wrapped around his waist and-

“ _ Fucking slut!”  _ Keith groaned, shivering violently. He hardly noticed but somewhere between the kissing and his inebriation Lance had already tugged Keith’s cock out of his pants, rubbing it against his own frantically as they grinded against each other. It made Keith even dizzier. Lance’s only response was to look pleased with himself.

Euphoria took over his brain. He didn’t do anything to stop him, Keith was too horny to care. He left furiously red marks over Lance’s neck, biting the man's lip hard enough to draw blood and tangling a hand in the Latino's hair. It didn’t seem to matter, both of them were enjoying themselves. Lance, Keith noticed, seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. 

He was getting loud. Moaning and gasping in a crescendo and as hot as Keith found it he didn’t want to get caught. Keith could feel his orgasm bubble just beneath the surface but he found enough sanity in him to slap his hand over Lance’s mouth and lean in close, lips brushing the shell of Lance’s ear. 

“Shhh, you gotta q-quiet…” He whispered, biting his lip as Lance grinded harder. If Keith was honest his attempt to get Lance to be quiet was only riling up the man more. Lance was writhing against him with a thirsty furiosity, hand stuttering between them as his eyes glazed over. Keith had to make it quicker. He didn’t know how much longer they could go hiding in this hallway while obviously grinding against each other.

Replacing Lance’s hand he took over, feeling how wet they were pressed against each other. It made moving fast easier. It made keeping Lance quiet harder. But holy shit, did Keith enjoy watching Lance go crazy, throwing his head back against the wall and watching his eyes roll back as he came into Keith’s hand. Keith followed suit, burying his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and gasping. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, coming down from their high and basking in the afterglow. Then Keith heard footsteps. Lance must have too because they pulled apart at the same time, righting themselves and fixing their clothes. Keith felt uncomfortably wet in his jeans and he and Lance both looked at each other with mild panic as they stared at the absolute mess in Keith’s hands.

“Oh my god!” Lance whispered, looking a mixture of embarrassed and mortified. “I can’t believe we just did that  _ here! _ ” He exclaimed, laughing despite himself.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Keith commented, making sure the coast was clear before they moved out into the other hall again. Damn, he really needed to find a bathroom.

“...That was probably the most turned on I’ve ever been in my life.” Lance stated, fully serious. 

They rounded a corner and Keith felt a sense of relief as he was able to wash his hands of the evidence. Leaning in close Keith gawked at Lance.

“Are you telling me you’re an exhibitionist?” He whispered, eyes wide. Lance looked more than a little insulted.

“W-What?! No!” Lance worried at his bottom look, looking unsure. “M-Maybe? It was your idea!” 

Keith thought about it for a moment, drying off his hands. He leaned in close to Lance’s ear again, smirking as he saw the other man stiffen up.

“Maybe we’ll do it again sometime.” He stated, pulling away as Lance floundered for a response. The reaction was worth it. Keith could only laugh, Lance hitting him in the arm as they left the bathroom and decided it was time to head back home.


End file.
